Duplexing circuits, designed to enable the simultaneous exchange of incoming and outgoing signals between two interconnecting stations, conventionally comprise separate signal paths (such as transmission lines) facilitating traffic in respective directions. The duplication of the signal path is expensive, especially over longer distances, and also complicates ancillary operations such as the checking of the integrity of the communication channel.